saiyan_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Planet League
"AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE, WHY? BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!" - Stone Cold Steve Austin talking to Kurt Dashngle The Saiyan Planet League '''(SPL) 'is a wrestling league founded by business extraordinaire Napster after the collapse of the WWE. The league itself comprises of house shows every Monday and Tuesday, coupled with Pay-Per-Views at the end of every month. The league boasts about it's substantial broadcast rating and is one of the greatest promotions of it's time, essentially picking up the pieces left over by the WWE. Founding ''"Uwot dash?" - Napster During a quiet day on the Discord chat. Napster decided to spark things up by challenging Rainbow Dash to a fight. This quickly got out of hand as the two were transported to a wrestling ring which housed thousands of cheering fans. The two duked it out and eventually Napster one with a final suplex into the ring, which had been set on fire. It was at this surprising victory, Napster decided to make an entire league based off of the one fight. This would eventually evolve into the national treasure it is today. The first unveiling of the new league resolved in a 6 man match where the newly debuted Kurt Dashngle was set on fire by the 1998 rendition of Kane who stormed into the ring suddenly. This was then met with a boasting Finn Balor who managed to kill Kane with a pile-driver move. Eventually the entire arena would begin floating in the air and most of the crowd had disappeared. Stone Cold Steve Austin then made his debut as the texas rattlesnake was crushed by the arena's set. This would set the boundary for what the Saiyan Planet league has become today...A clusterfuck. Pay-Per-Views Napster.Co Stash Bang Biggidy Bang A Biggy Bang Bang Biggidy Biggidy Bang Whodabes Rambunctious Rumble = Championships The Saiyan Planet league resides over one championship; The Universe Heavyweight Championship, a belt that is seen as the highest honour to get in pro wrestling. Many people have won the championship and fought for the belt in succession, including Killer Memestar and, of course; Kurt Dashngle. Who has successfully defended the championship from Napster, Finn Balor, Stone Cold Steve Austin and many more. Production Not much effort is put into producing an episode of the Saiyan Planet league, mostly all it takes is for Napster to be in the mood for a wrestling match. Currently, each time a match starts, the challengers are either unaware this match is happening or are already in the ring at a moment's notice. The stadiums that have held Saiyan Planet league matches have usually been the most famous ones. The O2 arena in London, England for example has held many fights. Other stadiums include Madison Square Garden, which is currently floating in the air due to unforeseen circumstances regarding the Universe Heavyweight Championship title match, and finally; Wembley stadium, which held Napster and Mankind, both fighting for supremacy in order to get a place in the championship scramble. The Saiyan Planet league's broadcasting schedule can change at a moments notice. Usually each broadcast has 1 or 2 matches which can last however long depending on Napster's boredom, the broadcasts can be watched by a varying amount of people, from 2, to 2,000,000 can enjoy the matches while they last. The current theme for Saiyan Planet wrestling is "The Heavy Entertainment Show" by Robbie Williams, this has been the theme for the entire duration of the Saiyan Planet league so far and no interest to change it has come internally. It's just that fucking good mate. This was chosen ultimately due to it's bombastic and grand nature, representative of the product it is used for. Historical episodes Wrestlers SPL currently resides over some of the top superstars in the wrestling business, housing many different and diverse characters that can make house shows an enjoyable venture, although their gimmicks and characteristics can change dramatically across time due to story progression, every single superstar is memorable and will steal the show in their own way. The current superstars on the roster are: * Adrian Wright * Akane * Aleksander Balousek * Alexis * Amelia * Bear * Billy Bolek * Bison * Bombshell * Brayden Barnes * Brett Keane * Callum Keeley * Callum Scoulding * Danger Nicole * Delicross * Drew * Eddie Douglas * Fransisco Emerson * Guilermo Santos * Halie Ogrady * Inbred King * Jack Dibden * Jan Palusinski * Jennie * King Bing Bing * Koshima * Los Luchadoras * Melissa Drew * Nappa * Psycho Shane * Raiden * Rainbow Dash * Rhys Llewelyn * The Saint * Samuel Brown * Satoru * Scorpion * Sean White * Sebastian * Selina * Shadofang * Sky * Spectacular Sergio * Sunshine * Tammy Santos * Todd Andrew * Travis Wheeler * Travis Williams * Troy Cassidy * The Unpredictable * Varon * Vivacious * The Voice * Vons * The Warden Category:WWE Category:Memes saga Category:Meme Saga